Teddy'
by Remus00
Summary: It's Teddy Lupin's final year at Hogwarts and he's thrust into a world of romance. Can he keep up with his NEWT coursework and take the strain of his new girlfriend, Victoire? And what will be in store for Teddy after he leaves Hogwarts?
1. Teddy' Chapter 1

_'Teddy' … Chapter 1 - Remus_

_I can't believe it!' _thought Teddy Lupin as he stood on platform 9 3/4 snogging the hottest girl in school, Victoire Weasley. It felt like nothing he had done before as she kissed him and he kissed her back. It was the best sensation ever, yet he could feel something wasn't right...

"James!" said Teddy angrily, breaking the contact between their lips. Victoire spun around. James Sirius Potter was Victoire's cousin and Teddy had known him since he was born.

Leaving Victoire's side he hissed, "Go away!" to James who didn't seem in any hurry to leave. James started to giggle and hurried off down the station, swerving in and out of all the students ready to depart to Hogwarts.

"I could kill him sometimes," said Teddy looking back at Victoire who, he was surprised to see was laughing.

"What?" asked Teddy in bewilderment.

"Nothing," she replied stifling a laugh. "We should probably get on the train."

She grabbed his hand and jumped onto the train just as a whistle blew in the distance. As he jumped, he caught he reflection in the glass and realised why she had been laughing, his hair had turned a violent shade of red.

On the train, they split their separate ways, Victoire joined her sixth year friends in a compartment at the front of the train, and Teddy, joining his friends in another.

"Last year then," said Dewey Stuarts as Teddy and the others hauled their trunks onto the luggage rack above them.

"Yeh! It's funny how time flies when your having fun, isn't it Teddy?" said Mark sarcastically. All the others giggled behind their hands.

"What have i done?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"We didn't mean to, we were just, sort of... there..." Dora said apologetically. Teddy felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, making them burn with heat.

"We saw you snogging Victoire! There. Happy now?" said Dewey very confidently. He felt his cheeks get even redder as he said "Oh... that," pretending he didn't know this was coming. _Not them as well!_

"Well... was it good?" said Charlie.

"How did it happen?"

"Who else saw you?"

His ears perked up at this question and found reason to become his normal, funny self.

"Oh yeh... That was the worst bit... James saw me. You know, James Potter, my sort of brother."

Charlie burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny, I think he told my godfather..." he said guiltily. They all laughed at this and spent the rest of the journey eating sweets off the trolley and playing games of exploding snap!


	2. Teddy' Chapter 2

'Teddy' … Chapter 2 – Remus

As the train came to a slow halt, Teddy and his friends, already in their robes of different house colours, began the long walk down the train to the doors. As they stepped into the cold wet station, Teddy caught a glimpse of bright blond hair fly into a self drawn carriage and drive away up to the

castle.

"Come on Teddy," called Dewey holding open the door to the nearest carriage. He suddenly realised he had been staring at the carriage that Victoire had just left in. He quickly ran to the carriage where his friends were waiting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat later that evening as Teddy sat at the Hufflepuff house table waiting for his sort of brother, Albus to be sorted. He was hoping he would be in Hufflepuff with him, but he was most likely to be in Gryffindor because both his parents were.

"Albus Potter," said a stern voice from the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall was Headmistress and head of transfiguration. She never really liked him, from his first day he was awful at transfiguration and has been since.

As Albus walked up to the stool on which the sorting hat was placed, Teddy sat up a little straighter. Albus sat quietly on the stool and the sorting hat was placed upon his head. A good minute had passed before the sorting hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and Albus, as lively as ever, did a little run to the Slytherin house table.

Teddy was surprised he looked so happy. Up until now, the prospect of being in Slytherin had overwhelmed Albus, well that's what he thought. He turned back around and saw Sirius smiling at Albus, somewhat evilly from the Gryffindor table. Teddy knew why this was. Ever since Albus got his letter, Sirius had been teasing him that he'd be in Slytherin. Albus insisted that he wouldn't be, but it seemed he was wrong.

As he continued to look at the Gryffindor table, he saw Victoire sitting a few seats down from Sirius. She winked at him but he pretended not to see her and carried on looking down the table pretending to be looking for someone else.

After all the first years had been sorted, McGonagall said a few words and the feast begun. As his father was a werewolf, he had a certain liking for meat so he indulged himself with spiced chicken and beef casserole.

"They look friendly. Isn't that Scorpius? You know, Scorpius Malfoy?" asked Dora who was sitting next to him.

"Oh no! I better warn Albus about him. I heard his father's a bit dodgy but Harry doesn't like to talk about it," he exclaimed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

After everyone had finished eating (pudding as well) the plates were magically cleared and silence fell as McGonagall said a last few notices before they all went to bed.

"Before we go to bed, I would like to say a few things. First years are banned from having their own broomsticks, the forbidden forest is out of bounds as always and if you would like to view the extensive list of banned items, you will do so by looking at the list pinned to the caretakers office door.

"You will be pleased to know that the first Hogsmead visit will be next Saturday. Please make sure that you hand your slips into your head of house or you will not be able to go! Right, off to bed now, we have a busy year ahead of us!"

As she finished her notices, the scraping of benches filled the hall as they all filed out, chatting to their friends as they went.

He looked over at the Slytherin where Albus was walking out the hall with his apparently new friend, Scorpius.

"Albus," he said grabbing his arm. "A word."

"Um... OK. Scorpius, you go on. I'll meet you their," said Albus letting Scorpius be swallowed up by the mass of people.

He led Albus over to a broomstick cupboard just over by the dungeons.

"Teddy. Why you..." The rest of his sentence was lost as Teddy talked over him.

"Was that Scorpius Malfoy?" Teddy said angrily.

"Yes, why? He's nice."

"No. Albus, he isn't. Now, I want you to promise me you wont go anywhere near him."

"No. He's my friend. I sat with him on the train and I'm in the same house as him..." argued back Albus. He seemed very confused by this. "What's wrong with him anyway?"

"I can't tell you that, well you'll find out soon enough, but you shouldn't be friends with him. OK?" Albus didn't know the whole truth of his fathers fame. The famous Harry Potter and not even his son knew. Harry and Ginny had agreed to keep this a secret from their children until the very last moment.

"OK. Whatever you say." Teddy could tell he didn't really mean this but what was the point in arguing when he could just tell Harry.

He opened the door and said goodbye to Albus before making his way down a corridor to the kitchen where the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room was! He said the password (Centaur Breath) and made his way through the narrow passageways to his dormitory, thinking of all the events that happened that day before he laid down on his bed and fell into a deep sleep, one that lasted all night long.


	3. Teddy' Chapter 3

'Teddy' … Chapter 3 – Remus

The next morning,Teddy got up early with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, Dewey, James, Lucas and Nathan. They dressed, packed their bags with their books (Teddy stowing his wand in his robe pocket), made their way past the kitchens, pausing to let the sweet smells fill the nostrils, and up to the Great Hall.

The enchanted ceiling didn't look too good as they sat down. It was a murky grey colour, full of clouds.

"Ah no!" exclaimed Dewey as Professor Sprout handed him his timetable.

"What?" said Teddy, spearing a sausage on his fork and biting into it.

"Double potions first with Ravenclaw. Welkly's well good at it, he makes us all look rubbish..." Dewey groaned moodily.

Teddy automatically replied, "That's because you are! No, only joking mate. He's good at everything though, isn't he?"

Professor Sprout walked along the table and found Teddy. As she handed him his timetable, she said, "Going for a new colour this year then Teddy? I preferred it blond, but hay-ho. Blue's OK."

"Thanks Professor. I think you should dye your hair, pink maybe?" replied Teddy to laughs from the surrounding students.

"Just remember to work hard this year! NEWTs are important you know!"

"I know Professor since you told me nearly everyday last year," he said as she walked away muttering to herself.

After breakfast, he looked at his timetable and saw he had charms first with Flitwick. He made his way through the crowds with James (everyone else had potions), up the marble staircase and, to his surprise, somebody grabbed his arm. He looked round and saw Victoire standing there.

"Oh, hi," said Teddy feeling his heartbeat quicken. Her hands were so soft, they felt like satin. "Um, James, you go on, I'll catch you up."

"Have fun," laughed James walking away down the corridor.

All of a sudden, he was being kissed like he was yesterday. For a moment he stayed there, kissing her, but then he broke away from.

"What's the matter?" she said in a sad voice.

"I'm going to be late..." replied Teddy fumbling with his bag. He didn't know what to say.

Were they officially going out now? Teddy didn't know. Only yesterday had she first even spoken to him. Now she was sneakily kissing him before lessons.

"Bye," he said kissing her on lips one more time and walking off to charms. It did feel good when he kissed her and he was very attracted to her, not surprising as she was quarter Veela, but he didn't know what sort of person she was. If all she wanted to do was kiss him, then he'd have to dump her soon as she didn't look in any hurry to dump him.

His legs seemed to have taking him right to charms. He opened the door and apologised for being late and sat with James at the back of the high rows of seats. He had never been in this room before. This room was specifically for NEWT students as Teddy found out from a sign on the wall. It had rows of seats rising higher all around the room and lots of cupboards which he supposed was used to keep all the equipment in.

To start the lesson, Flitwick gave a short speech on how important NEWTs were and then announced that they were going to be practising a complex colour changing charm.

Everyone found this difficult. The trick was to say the words (Color Transitus) with exactly the right accent on different vowels. By the end of the lesson, nobody had worked the charm properly, but Teddy had made his hair change colour several times with concentration and anger.

James and Teddy had both taken the same subjects, both wanting to be aurors, so had the same lessons at the same times. They were both fortunate enough to scrape Exceeds Expectation in their potions OWL or their dream of being an auror would have been over, potions was the hardest subject by far.

They both made their way down towards the dungeons, dodging in and out of the dawdling mass of people. When they reached a quieter side hall, James asked, "So, what happened with you and Victoire?"

"Well, she snogged me and I snogged her, and then I left and went to charms..." Teddy certainly didn't want his friends to think he had been having second thoughts about going out with Victoire.

He wolf whistled then said, "Sounds like she's well into you, lucky."

James had been Teddy's friend since their very first trip to Hogwarts. Even though Dewey was Teddy's best friend, Teddy was also very close to James.

They had made their way to potions, greeted enthusiastically by Slughorn and got out their ingredients.

Again, Slughorn started the lesson by giving them a, predominantly short speech about NEWT's then explained what they were going to be doing.

"This term, we will be studying the art of celox potion making. This means 'fast' potion making to you and I and is used when making a potion that takes a while. Can anyone name any?"

Lucia Spine who was in Gryffindor said "Polyjuice Potion."

"Yes! Have um, 10 points for Gryffindor. You can certainly use celox on Polyjuice Potion and many more alike. Now, I'm going to give you a potion to make and when we get to the bit that takes a while, I'll tell you how to use the celox method. OK?"

Slughorn waved his wand at the board and the instructions appeared on it. Teddy found the ingredients he needed then set to work on the potion. It was a very tough potion to make and they hadn't even got to the celox method yet. By the end of the lesson, only Thomas in Slytherin had managed to get the the part which they were actually working on, so Slughorn told them to freeze their potions and store them in the cupboard.

"Immobulus!" exclaimed Teddy pointing his wand and letting his potion freeze over. Staring at his reflection in the frozen surface he muttered "Now I know why all the girls go for me!"


	4. Teddy' Chapter 4

'Teddy' … Chapter 4 – Remus

The rest of the day passed quickly. But by the time dinner started in the Great Hall, Teddy's bag was weighed down considerably more than when he picked it up that morning due to the homework he had been given that day. McGonagall had given them ten inches of parchment to write about a switching charm, something they had done previously but still found difficult.

Dinner wasn't very enjoyable either. Dewey was in a bad mood since his Arithmancy lesson. He was hoping to become a healer for St Mungo's for which you had to take Arithmancy, but the truth was that he was awful at it. But still, Teddy was looking forward to tomorrow as he had double Defence Against the Dark Arts first!

"Got double Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow!" said Teddy trying to cheer Dewey up. This was the only class they had together as nearly the whole of his year had taken it.

Dewey grunted and started playing with the food on his plate.

Then James said, "Oh, lighten up Dewey. It's not the end of the..."

But the rest of his sentence was lost as two fourth year boys (Teddy guessed) interrupted.

"When are the quidditch trials?" demanded the boy on the right to Teddy. He had completely forgotten that he had been made quidditch captain. His badge had come in the post during the summer and had stayed locked in his trunk since.

"Um, well, I haven't decided yet but they'll be soon. OK?"

The boy on the left gave him an evil glare and said, "I wonder why they put you in charge? I think I'd be better as quidditch captain than you. Your obviously not very organised and..." Teddy had just used a silencing charm on him stop him from talking.

"I'll sort it, OK? And if you don't like it, go and take it out with Professor Sprout, she's over there! Or are the two little boys to scared of her?" he said putting on a mock babyish voice. The two boys stalked away conversing in quiet whispers and sat back down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Why do the younger ones always think they're better than you?" Dewey muttered, he seemed to be in a better mood now. Teddy had no idea why but he was laughing and joking with them all the way back to their dormitory until they fell into a sweet sleep about quidditch and potions!

The night passed quickly. By the time Teddy woke up, the autumn light was shining through the small gap in the hangings of his four poster bed. The thin beam of light was just enough to check his watch. It was seven o'clock. Teddy wasn't in any mood to go back to sleep, so he decided to take a walk before going down to breakfast.

He dressed and made his way through the winding passageways, out of the tall barrel-top shaped gap in the wall and up into the entrance hall. It was surprising quiet so early in the morning. He checked his watch again and saw that it had been a quarter of an hour. He started to walk up the marble staircase, stopping here and there to talk to the paintings which surrounded the walls. He kept walking until, without meaning to stopping at Trelawney's classroom at the top of one of the towers.

Teddy had taken divination in his third year and had carried it on until he could drop it in his fifth year. Trelawney had always liked him. She seemed to always be predicting his future saying that he would do this or that, but she was hardly ever right.

"Hello my dear," came a dreamy voice from behind him. Trelawney was standing behind him holding some, what looked like, herbs.

"Oh, hello Professor!" said Teddy taking in her eccentric look. She was wearing three shawls (the one on top was green, underneath that was light blue and the bottom one was a maroon colour), a long dark purple dress underneath the shawls and her usual big spectacles.

"Teddy. I have missed you in my lessons. You have not been there to be my example. Even now I can tell what you need to know, that you will be happy if you want to be, yet you do not want to be happy with the love you have so long wanted. Your future is odd, yet clear. Watch your step Teddy. You may just be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

And she climbed up the silver ladder and out of sight. Teddy pondered her words and found something he must do. He walked very fast, almost at a run to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He stood outside the portrait and waited.

He heard a group of girls giggling and then the portrait swung open.

Victoire was with a group of her friends but Teddy was determined to do this. He stepped out and kissed her and as their lips broke apart, he said "I love you."


End file.
